When synchronizing a calendar application so that the events shown in the calendar applications of multiple devices include equivalent events, users often experience processing lag, especially when the number of events to synchronize is large. This processing lag, aside from being annoying to the user, often prevents the user from accessing the calendaring application or other applications until the synchronization is complete; leaving the user staring at a blank current time-frame in a calendar for a long period of time until that time-frame is populated or locking the device to deal with the synchronization operation.